Today
by AgentBlast101
Summary: Renji is trainer striving to beat Byakuya. How will things go this time with him? Suck at summaries. Rated just to safe


_'Today is finally the day!"___A lone man thought as he ran through the forest. His brilliant red hair lighting up the already bright clearing on a sunny day. The young man had on a set of long black pants with black shoes and a black and white skull shirt. The end of his black bandana was flowing in the wind as he ran. A bright smile etched on his face. _'Today is the day where I beat that damn Byakuya'_

After running for a while the young man came across a wooden house.

Although wooden it was quite nicely built, as it was about two stories high. But the young man didn't care about the details of the house as he rushed inside. He was met with a sight of a black haired man quietly enjoying tea with a black haired leafeon gijinka.

"Good afternoon, Renji-kun." The leafeon gijink said to the red haired man.

"Hello Hisana-san." Renji said.

"How dare you come here without an ounce of diginity and then you don't even greet me." The man said.

"Well I was gonna greet soon if you waited long enough, I finally gonna beat you today. Byakuya I challenge you to a battle. Today is finally gonna be the day I beat you." Renji declared with determanation set in his eyes.

Byakuya sighed mentally. Why, out of all days...Why today? He was trying to spend a nice week with Hisana (his wife) away from the stuffy air of the manor, and this boy had to come in requesting a battle for the who-knows-what time in hopes he will win. Byakuya sighed again but this time audibly.

"Fine, but you can make the rules."

_'I always make the rules.'_ Renji though absentmindedly. "Alright 1 vs. 1, 2 pokemon each." Byakuya nodded as a sign of approval. The men and Hisana made their way out to the clearing.

"Hisana-san can you referee for us." Renji asked.

"Of course." Hisana said with a light giggle. Out of nowhere Hisana pulled out a pair of flags. One of the flags was red while the other one wasgreen. She swung both flags down as she yelled "BEGIN"

Both men took out their PokeHiri. A small black box with small white lines running through it, each of the lines had a small circle at the end of them. There was a light purple circle at the top. A small green light emitted from it. The men tapped the green light apparently to make selections as more green lights flickered each time. The green eventually dissapered. A red light came out of each box onto the clearing, eventually materilazing and taking two forms. On Renji's side a hitmochan gijinka came out while on Byakuya's side a prinplup came gijinka came out.

The hitmochan was a girl with short black hair and dark brown. In her Hitmochan attire(a light purple shirt, shoes and skirt thingy.) her chest seemed flat. She was standing at an average height and had an excited look on her face along with a battle ready stance. "Alright! It's been a hell of a long time since you called me out Renji."

The Prinplup, on the other hand was a guy, with such dark blue hair it almost looked black and greenish-blue eyes that had the color and depth of sea itself. His hair ran down slightly past his shoulders. His shirt was a light blue with four white ovals on it. He had plain blue pants of the same color with yellow shoes and a pair of darker blue arm warmers. Settled in his hair was an odd looking peice of yellow metal which split down into two down his hair. he was kinda tall for his age (from what Renji thought his age was.)"Jeez I really didn't want to battle today, but if I must..." he trailed off.

Renji not being one to wait screamed out an attack as soon as he saw his pokemon materialize. "TATSUKI, use Bullet Punch. "The spoken of gijinka immediately attacked the other gijinka with a barrage of speedy punches." The other gijinka easily dodged the punches although he came to a few close calls. Although Tatsuki had stamina she was gradually getting slower. Seeing this Byakuya took this as his chance.

"Kaien use Grass Knot. Then use Ice Beam on the ground" The prinplup responded quickly and used his powers to make a knot come out of the ground. When Tatsuki tripped he quckly used Ice Beam on the ground below him. Having no time to react she quickly fell to the ice cold (and hard) ground all the while cracking the ice. Although she got up almost immediately, Kaien could tell she took a pretty hard hit.

"Tatsuki use Fire Punch!" Renji screamed. Forming hot flames in her hand she ran towards Kaien she screamed out in determenation. Byakuya, not seeing this a threat ordered for Kaien to brace for impact. Although Kaien must have had the same thought process because he was already in a defensive position. As soon as Tatsuki was about to hit him Renji changed his approach..."TATSUKI, switch to thunderpunch." The flames soon turned to yellow cackling bolts of lightning emitted from his hand. Kaien didn't even have time to put on a full face a shock as raging bolts of electricity shot throughout his body. The powerful attack created smoke that raced across the clearing rustling the grass and the leaves of the few trees in the clearing.

Although it was the first attack that landed on Kaien it was an electric-type attack which was very effective against a water type like him. It didn't help that her punch had stayed on a few extra seconds than was required for the attack and that it still burned a little from being switched from the fire. Kaien made a futile effort to get up and only ended up fainting in that effort.

Hisana swung the red flag down. "Kaien in unable to countinue. Please select your next pokemon gijinka."

With a sigh Byakuya took out his PokeHiri and held down the circle at the top for a few seconds before pointing it at Kaien. Kaien broke down to small blocks of the red energy and went back inside the box. When the green light appeared again to select his next pokemon he immediately choose without wasting anytime. As soon as it materialized he ordered it to finish Tatsuki. Renji didn't even see what gijinka he was using or what move it used while it finished off Tatsuki. While he was returning Tatsuki to his PokeHiri he was able to see what had so easily (and quickly) taken out his pokemon gijinka.

It was a female glaceon. She was (dare I say) a short-stack, with shoulder length hair and a single bang that fell inbetween her beautiful amethyst eyes which contrasted perfectly with her pale skin. Her Glaceon attire which is suppose to be light blue and dark blue was white and dark blue. She had a strapless white shirt with dark blue crystal designs. She had on short dark blue pants and long white boots. Her tail was also white with a half dark blue crystal at the tip. _'She looks just like Hisana.'_

"Because she is my sister" Hisana told Renji as if reading his thoughts. _'So Hisana's a mind reader now.'_

"I'm not a mind reader Renji-kun." _'Right...' _Renji thought sarcastically.

Hisana swung down the green flag. "Tatsuki is unable to countinue. Please select your next pokemon gijinka."

After returning Tatsuki it seemed that Renji had also already known who his next pokemon was going to be. When Hisana looked curiosly at the newly materialized gijinka pokemon, the first thing she noticed was his bright orange hair. He was very tall and had a lean muscular body. To match his orange hair was a set of chocolate brown eyes. He had two dull horn-like black things coming out of his head along with a black tail that had an orange-reddish fire at the tip. His large black and red wings were half spread out. He wore a dark red shirt with black cargo pants, blacks shoes, and black gloves with dark red covering the fingers.

As soon as the two gijinka's eyes met they had their own little battle without the consent of their trainers. (**A/N: I'll leave the battle up to the end up to your imagination.)** This battle had been going on for a while now and while Renji and Hisana were slightly amused and fascinated, Byakuya was getting more annoyed by the second. He whispered the command "Stop" so quiet it was almost inaudible. But his pokemon gijinka heard the silent command. She, being a very obedient gijinka, stopped at the silent command but received the full force of an attack from the charizard gijinka's tail and flew into a nearby tree.

Suprised by the sudden stop of his opponent's movements the charizard gijinka flew to the tree as quickly as he could. Hisana and Renji also rushed over but not nearly as fast. Byakuya being the last one over as he calmy walked over.

"Oi! Rukia are you okay?" The charizard gijinka screamed in a strange mix of outrage and panic.

Renji looked over in suprise at two facts.

1. He almost never heard his gijinka talk, only when he captured him.

2. The fact that he knew Byakuya's gijinka's name.

At first the female gijinka known as Rukia looked up into the carrot top's eyes. There was a mutual agreement and they transformed into their pokemon forms. The other three people standing there silently watched the exchange between the pokemon as soft cries and roars were heard as they talked in a launguage only pokemon could understand. A thought occured to Renji.

"Hisana-san can't you understand them?" Renji inquired.

"I'm not the same species as either one of them, so in this form no and it would be rude to transform just to listen to them"

"I see"

More exhanges before the Charizard threw a hard glare to Byakuya.

Raising an eyebrow Byakuya asked "Renji teach your pokemon some manners or I'll do it for you"

"Ichigo stop it." The response was only more narrowed eyes.

"_Boy_, do no look at me in such a manner or I will be forced to show you your place."

The Charizard known as Ichigo, if possible, narrowed his gaze even more for about a minute before walking off the river neaby with Rukia on his back.

Byakuya decided there was no need for Rukia to be near that abomination. "Rukia, come here" he commanded while taking out his PokeHiri. The Glaceon was preparing to jump of his back when Ichigo suddenly flew up in the air spiting fire out at the ground below them where she would've landed if she fell, forcing Rukia to grab on to one of his legs and slowly but surely crawl back up. As soon as she got back up she in an outrage attacked Ichigo in everyway she could without risking the possibility of falling off.

Not being able to see Ichigo's wings started flying him to the river and right on cue, when they were right above the river, she released an ice beam on one of his wings causing both on them to start plunging down towards the river. When Ichigo released that they were falling into the river he stuck his tail as high as possible not wanting to die from his flame going out in the water. That would just be embarrassing...

Watching as the two pokemon reverted back to their gijinka forms and started to play in the water. As Renji and Byakuya got comfortable in their positions, Byakuya spoke up. "Renji"

"Yes..."

"You need to train harder as my pokemon won by effectively almost drowning yours."

"But-"

"I won" Byakuya said with finality in his voice.

"Hai" Renji said defeated.

_"Maybe I'll try for something else. I'm pretty sure this is the 38th time...maybe I'll try for the Elite Four...Yeah...That sounds nice..."_

That night Renji had a nightmare. He had beat the Elite Four and was on his way to the Champion. As soon as the doors opened he nearly shot himself when he saw the champion. It was him...Byakuya!WTF! Needless to say after that night Renji gave up all hope of ever defeating Byakuya.

**&8&8&8&8**

**Lol I was bored. Short fic. Um a PokeHiri is something I made up randomly. It basically stores an unlimited amount of pokemon in a digital city inside of it. Yeah...Poor renji.**


End file.
